


Reminder

by scrunch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Digital Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrunch/pseuds/scrunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy makes a decision to go back to the abyss - a place she has never seen with her waking eyes - in search of Calliope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShinjiShazaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiShazaki/gifts).



> For context - the sequence of events occurring in this comic is set during Act 6 Act 4 at one particular point in the flash: when Roxy shoots created a fenestrated portal for Jane to jump through and ascend through a gate. I wondered what would have happened if Roxy decided not to follow her, and chose a different path. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Ladystuck, everyone! The prompt I was given was based on a Mumford and Sons song, "[Reminder](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a6lbvoI0gM8)", and I hope I illustrated a decent roundabout interpretation of it. I had a lot of fun making this, even if it was pretty stressful at times - you can probably tell a few of the panels were drawn at the last minute, heh. I don't know if I'll ever be satisfied with it but at least I know my art is improving somewhat! You can now check out the comic in its entirety [on my Tumblr](http://scrunch.tumblr.com/post/40102830698/now-that-its-after-january-8th-i-can-personally#notes), in addition to a bunch of thoughts I had during its creation.
> 
> The craziest thing is that it seemed like as soon as I drew a concept - Serenity being involved with Roxy's journey, Jake, Jane and Dirk killing each other to ascend to god tier, Roxy meeting Calliope by travelling through her own memory to hers and her choosing to appear as her trollsona instead of her real self - it was validated in some fashion in canon! [ETA 2015: I may have missed the mark on Calliope's re-livening, but Roxy sure as heck made it happen :D]
> 
> The Trickster Roxy design and Calliope's drawing style of course belong to [Shelby](http://wecansexy.tumblr.com), and I am very sorry for my poor attempts at homage to it (my excuse for not including all components of the design on Roxy in this comic is being thrifty with grist, yep).


End file.
